Room 0017
by Lincoln Six Echo
Summary: Room 0017 is a special place inside the Jedi Temple. Anakin has been given access to it upon his knighting. Now, three years later, he is going to visit it for the first time....ObiWanXAnakin SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

ROOM 0017

**ROOM 0017**

As many writers know, there are stories that are an uphill struggle to write. You cannot find the right words, or you have no idea of how to go from scene A to scene B.

Then there are stories that basically write by themselves. You just need to be quick with your writing to keep up with the flow of your thoughts.

The story you are about to read belongs to this second kind. It was plotted, handwritten and typed in three days—which could have been two if I had not taken an afternoon off to work… yeah, I need to do that too!  It was a pleasure to write and I considered it, along with "The Stranger", my favourite Obi/Ani story among the ones I have written. I hope you will enjoy it too!

_A/N: In this story Anakin did not lose his arm to Dooku's blade._

The place did not have a fancy or suggestive name. It was simply called Room 0017.

Anakin had been given directions to reach it the day he had attained Knighthood.

Along with the personal code that would now allow him to enter previously forbidden areas of the Archives, Anakin had received a box containing a mask, a bracelet, the instructions to use them, an access card and the rules of Room 0017.

The first rule was to always wear the mask when attending the place. Made in a special, shapeshifting metal, the mask did not cover features, it altered them, remodelling them in something totally different from the original. Anakin had been shocked to see how different he looked with the mask on, and had wondered what Padme would think if he went to visit her wearing it.

The second rule was to always wear the bracelet. It masked his Force signature, making it impossible to recognize.

The third rule was not to give his real name—pretty much granted, giving the use of the mask and the bracelet – and not to reveal any detail of his personal life that could lead to him being recognized. That implied the use of civilian clothes. The only Jedi garment allowed was the robe, used to go to and from Room 0017. Lightsabres, distinctive for each Jedi as their Force signatures, were of course forbidden.

The final rule was that whatever happened inside Room 0017 would stay there. A Jedi caught following another patron outside the room to discover their real identity would be permanently banned from the place. The same went for conversations: as long as one did not start praising the Dark side, what was said inside the room, even if it was a confession of some breach of the Code, had to stay there and not be reported or spread.

Anakin had read all the rules and then thrown them into the box, along with the mask, the bracelet and the access card.

What use did he have for a room where Jedi went to have unattached, strictly regulated sex, when he could make wild, passionate love with his wife every time he wished?

The box had been kicked under his bed in his new quarters and left there to collect dust.

Until now.

Anakin's marriage to Padme had not survived the end of the war and their living together in almost permanent basis. Anakin had discovered something he had not realized while spending months away, on the front lines: politics, for Padme, came before him. Especially now, after Palpatine – the revealed Sith Lord—had been eliminated, but not before he had almost brought the Republic crushing onto its knees.

Anakin and Padme had started arguing, had grown distant, until the day she had asked for the divorce and he had consented.

That day Anakin had been happy they had kept their relationship a secret for, had they made it public, and had he left the Jedi, now he would have lost both his families.

Instead he still had the Jedi. He had good friends in the Order and, apparently, even the chance to find a lover among its members.

Anakin no longer wanted to feel love, it was too painful when it ended. It was best to stick with the rules of the Code and keep love and sex separated.

So, three years after having being given the box, Anakin dragged it from under his bed and prepared to visit Room 0017 for the first time.

The place was different from what he had expected—or perhaps not because he had any idea of what he would find. He was still trying to digest the idea that, inside the solemn, mystical, dignified Jedi Temple there was a room where Knights and Masters went if they wanted to have sex. A place where all the players knew the rules of the game and nobody would play dirty or be hurt.

Anakin had visited a couple of sex clubs during his padawan days, but Room 0017 was nothing like them.

There were no multi-coloured lights, no smoke-filled air, no people wearing skimpy, revealing clothes or leather harnesses.

Instead the place looked more like an upper level piano-bar. There was a counter with high stools and several booths with tables and benches. Droids served beverages and food, while a soft, tasteful music played in the background. A series of doors opened on the far side wall, leading to small private bedrooms.

All in all, it was a nice, serene place and Anakin relaxed, to the point he discarded his robe and hung it on a wall hanger, alongside with many others.

He sat at the counter and ordered a glass of Corellian ale, his voice sounding strange to his ears until he realized the mask he was wearing altered that too. Everything had been done to guarantee anonymity.

When his drink arrived, Anakin sipped it and looked around, studying the other patrons.

There were about fifteen people that evening, sitting at the tables or dancing on a small platform. There were both females and males, and all of them looked to be human. Anakin let his eyes wander, watching if someone would catch his interest.

He paid little attention to the facial features, probably because he knew they were as fake as the ones he was sporting, and concentrated on other details. The colour of the skin, the shape of breasts, their hips, the way they moved or gestured with their hands.

His eyes scanned all the patrons, but kept on returning to an auburn-haired man who was dancing with a blond haired woman.

Not very tall, but compact, he wore a light blue shirt that showed the hair on his chest, and a pair of black trousers that, while not being tight at all, evidenced the shape of his buttocks and legs, and the slimness of his waist.

Anakin was not surprised his interest was focused on a man. He had known since he his late teenage days that he was attracted to both sexes, but he had never acted on his interest for males. To make it simple, he was a bit put off by what being with a man would involve.

However, now, he could not take his eyes off the man with the blue shirt.

There was something very sensual, if not overtly erotic, in the way he moved, especially because, Anakin was sure, it was not done on purpose. That man was not trying to arouse anybody, he was just enjoying the beat of the music.

The music ended, and Anakin's face fell when the blond woman walked to the man and wrapped her arm around his waist. They talked for a while, heads bent together and soft laughs escaping their lips, then they walked toward one of the rooms on the far side wall and disappeared inside.

_There, so much for the evening_, Anakin thought bitterly. The only person sparking some interest in him was already taken. It did not matter he would have never worked up the courage to ask for the blue-shirted man; he simply would have enjoyed watching him dance more.

"Hello, are you looking for company?" A male voice murmured close to his ear. Anakin whirled around and found a tall, lanky man with dark hair looking down at him with a hopeful smile on his face.

"No, thank you," Anakin hurried to say as he shook his head. "I was leaving." And before the other man could add anything, he was down off the stool and out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite the inauspicious start, Anakin decided to return to Room 0017, ten days after the first time. Maybe, that evening he would be luckier and find someone he wished to be intimate with.

As the previous time, he went to sit at the counter and ordered a drink. He almost choked on it when he saw the man with the blue shirt was there too—and he was dancing.

Anakin sighed, and lost himself in the contemplation of those swinging hips, until the moment a hand landed on his shoulder.

He raised his head and almost groaned. It was the lanky guy from the other evening.

"Listen, Mister, I am-"

"- not interested—at least not in me. Your body language is very clear on this." The guy smiled. "But I know you are new here, and I thought you may like to talk."

Anakin did not want to talk. He just wanted to be left in peace and watch "his" man dance, at least until the woman that was with him on the platform would drag him away.

"He is very attractive, isn't he?" the guy by his side commented.

"Yes, he is," Anakin answered. There was no point in denying it, since he was practically boring holes in the blue-shirted man's back.

"And the most intoxicating thing is he doesn't realize the effect he has on other people."

Anakin just nodded, eyes still fixed on the man.

"You are quite taken by him, huh? Why don't you approach him? Talk to him?"

Anakin turned to face the other man, "I don't see the point. The other evening I saw him go away with a woman."

The guy shook his shoulders. "Ben swings both ways, if a man interests him."

"Ben? I thought one had to remain anonymous here!"

"Indeed. Ben isn't his real name, just the one he goes by here. We all have fake names, it's nicer than "Hey you". Mine is Dek. And yours? You need one if you plan to visit regularly."

Anakin mused for a moment. He needed a name which could not connect him to his real identity, but that would still have meaning for him.

"Luke," he finally said, _the name I planned to give to my son, if I ever had one…which is highly unlikely now, _he thought but did not say.

"Well Luke, pleased to meet you." They shook hands, then Dek added, "Now, if you want to make a move at Ben, you must act now, before the lady grabs him. But I must warn you, since I get the feeling you have not much experience with men, Ben is an exclusive giver, so you might want to take it into consideration before asking him."

Anakin frowned. Giver? What did it mean?

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I understand."

Dek smiled, amused, "Have you _ever_ been with a man?"

Anakin shook his head. "Is it so obvious?"

"I'm afraid it is—we are all Jedi after all. A giver is a top. He is the one who gives the penetration," Dek whispered explicitly when Anakin kept on staring at him blankly.

"Oh." Anakin wondered if the mask would reproduce the bright flush of embarrassment that was now burning his cheeks and ears.

Dek laughed softly, "However, you must not worry. He is too much of a gentleman to force something on you."

Anakin frowned again, a feeling very much akin to jealousy stirring him. He squashed it resolutely down, for it was ridiculous to be jealous of a man he did not ever know. "You seem to know many things about him. Have you been with him several times?"

"Unfortunately, I have never been with him. I guess I'm not his type. I know much about Ben because he has been the topic of many conversations since he started coming here, four years ago."

"Why?" Anakin asked, wondering if he too was going to be a conversation topic.

"Because he suddenly popped up from nowhere. As you can easily guess by looking at him, even with his clothes on, he is not a young knight. He must be closer to forty than to thirty-five, and yet he never attended this place until four years ago. We found it curious, and wondered how he dealt with his…needs…before."

"I see," Anakin answered, distracted. Ben had stopped dancing, and was walking toward the counter—and Anakin. The young Jedi could not help but wonder if he was Ben's type.

"Hello there," Ben said in a pleasant low voice, offering his hand. "I'm Ben."

"Luke," Anakin replied, taking the other's hand. It was smaller than his own, but as strong, the grip firm, the palm calloused. Anakin wondered what it would feel like to be touched by those hands, so different from Padme's soft and delicate ones.

Anakin barely registered Dek walking away as Ben sat on the nearby stool and ordered a glass of white Alderaanian wine. When he leaned over to take the glass from the droid, Anakin got a sniff of his scent, a mix of clean sweat and cologne. It seemed somehow familiar, and it gave him a sense of safety and comfort. He wondered why.

"So," Ben said after sipping his wine. "Is your first time here? I don't think I have ever seen you before."

"Second, actually. I was here ten days ago. You were here then too, but I doubt you noticed me; you were quite taken by your blond haired companion." Anakin blurted with unexpected boldness.

Ben laughed softly, "I must have indeed been quite taken not to notice you. You are a very handsome young man." The older man raked his gaze up and down Anakin's white shirt covered chest and brown pants.

Anakin blushed crimson. Ben was flirting with him! He was not used to it—he was used to being the seducer, not the seduced. He cleared his voice and asked, "So, do you come here often?"

"No, not really. These two evenings have been the first times I came here in the past seven months. I visit here only when things become…out of control."

Anakin did not truly understand what Ben meant, but he did not care.

He sipped his ale as he collected his thoughts, trying to find something to say, but failing miserably.

Ben saw his embarrassment and smiled again. "I like shy young men."

"Uhm…I'm not usually shy…but this is the first time I have had such a conversation with a man."

Ben's eyes widened and he licked his lips. "But you seemed interested…" he said, hesitantly.

"I'm. It's just I'm-" How could he say "I'm kriffin scared to have your cock up my ass" without sounding so crude?

"You are concerned about certain acts two men do together," Ben supplied delicately.

"Yes," Anakin breathed, relieved.

"But you see, there are other many things men can do together," Ben whispered, looking straight at Anakin with bewitching eyes. "I would be honoured to show you some of them. I promise I won't do anything you don't like." He offered his hand to Anakin.

Anakin considered the offer for a moment. Should he accept? He was aroused and curious and Ben truly seemed to be a nice man. Moreover, Anakin reminded himself, Ben was a Jedi—heck, everybody there was a Jedi and no Jedi would ever abuse another person. What better place and person to try something new?

So he took the offered hand and slid down the stool, following Ben toward one of the private rooms.

--

Note: from the next chapter, the rating will go up to M.

Also, while I am happy to see so many people add this story to their "alerts", it would be nice if you could leave a review too. I know some persons are concerned a story might be left uncomplete and so they don't review until is done, but if you check my profile, you will see ALL my stories are complete and this one is too. I am just posting it in pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

§

The chamber they stepped into was clean and simply furnished, with just a bed, two bedside tables and a chair. Nothing fancy there—Jedi were a practical sort and did not need silky sheets and mirrors on the ceiling!

Ben let go of his hand once the door slid closed behind their backs, and moved closer to Anakin. He was shorter than Anakin, and he had to lower his head to look into the blue-grey eyes that were staring at him. _Beautiful eyes_, Anakin thought, knowing they were really Ben's and not a product of the mask.

"May I kiss you?" Ben whispered.

Anakin nodded, his heartbeat speeding up.

Ben raised his hand and cupped his nape, fingers tangling into his hair, bending the young man's head to meet his lips. They were soft yet firm, with a strange texture surrounding them.

The kiss started slow, with no pressure. It was like Ben was waiting for Anakin to decide if and when bring it to another level of intensity.

Feeling more confident, Anakin opened his lips a little and felt the tip of Ben's tongue enter his mouth, delicate and questioning.

A moan escaped Anakin as he opened his mouth fully and touched Ben's tongue with his own, meeting and caressing it. Their ardour escalated quickly, and the kiss turned more passionate and demanding.

When they separated, they were both breathless, their lips swollen and reddened.

"That was nice…" Anakin commented. Ben just smiled and fingered the buttons of Anakin's shirt, a silent question in his eyes.

"Yes," Anakin breathed, his own hands rising to attack Ben's shirt.

They both made a quick work of their upper clothes, and soon their chests were bare to each other's gaze.

Ben was very nicely built. He was not as broad in the shoulder as Anakin was, but he was well made and muscled. His chest was covered by fine auburn hair that narrowed into a line that crossed his stomach and disappeared into the waistband of his trousers. His skin was pale and covered with freckles, marred only by an ugly scar on his right upper arm, perhaps a memento of the war.

"You are gorgeous," Anakin whispered, surprising himself.

"Really? I think you are more so. So smooth and tanned," Ben ran the back of his fingers along Anakin's sternum.

"I like your chest hair. It's very…masculine. It was the first thing that attracted me to you the other evening. I liked it because I knew it was really yours, not like these mask-altered features," Anakin confessed, brushing his fingers along Ben's cheek.

"I, instead, was attracted to your squared, broad shoulders." A smile. "It seems we like what we don't have."

"Oh yes…" Feeling bold, Anakin ran his fingers through Ben's chest hair, enjoying the sensation.

Ben stepped closer, so that their chests pressed together as they kissed again, more passionately than before. Heat spread in Anakin as he felt something else press against him—Ben's erection was digging into his thigh.

Anakin moaned when Ben's hands slid down his back to briefly squeeze his ass. He broke the kiss and simply uttered, "Please."

Ben's long, nimble fingers went to Anakin's trousers' fastener, opened it, and pulled the fabric down.

Anakin felt no shame when his erection sprang free—he quite liked the look the other Jedi gave it.

Then, as Anakin got rid of his footwear and lowered pants, Ben bent and removed his own clothes, folding them on the nearby chair.

This was going to be the first time Anakin would see a naked man. Obi-Wan Kenobi, his former Master and best friend, had always been quite a prude—not that Anakin had ever been interested in seeing him naked! Well…it was not exactly true. If he had to be completely sincere, there had been a time, before Padme came back into his life, when he had fantasized a lot about his Master, but he had never really wanted to carry it on. Obi-Wan would have had a heart attack if he knew his Padawan was entertaining sexual fantasies with him as the leading character!

Anakin snickered as he pictured his Master's face the day they had given him the box and he had been told about Room 0017. He could almost see Obi-Wan's scandalized expression when he learned such oh-so-uncivilized place existed inside the Temple!

"May I ask you what you find so amusing?" Ben asked, back turned toward him.

"Nothing…I was just wondering what my former Master would think of this place and what goes on here. I believe he would die of embarrassment at the mere idea of putting a foot here."

"Maybe—or perhaps he would surprise you by being a regular patron."

"Nah…not my Master."

Then Ben turned around and every thought of Obi-Wan left Anakin's mind.

Ben…Ben was magnificent, all pale skin and slender muscles, and his cock was thick, probably thicker than his own, but shorter. It was also very hard, arching toward the older man's belly.

Anakin reached out to brush it, and it was Ben's turn to moan, very low and deep into his throat. The young man found the sound very arousing.

"Let's get comfortable," Ben murmured and Anakin nodded, moving to the bed.

They lay on the mattress, side by side, facing each other. They embraced, hands sliding around strong backs as the front of their bodies pressed together, and they kissed again.

Anakin loved the feel of Ben against him. He was both hard and soft, the skin hot and pleasant to the touch, his burning erection causing a thrill when it brushed against his own aroused cock.

They kissed for long minutes, then Ben pushed gently at Anakin's shoulder, encouraging him to recline on his back.

"Let me know if I do something you don't like," he said, before he posed a line of kisses across Anakin's chest.

The young man's "Yes" was lost in a moan when Ben's hot mouth engulfed one of his nipples, sucking on it delicately. Anakin raised his arms, treading his fingers in Ben's hair as he pushed his head more against his chest.

Ben worked his nipples for a while, then moved his mouth lower, leaving a damp trail of kisses and licks as he slid down across his abdomen.

By the time he reached Anakin's erection, the younger man was almost hyperventilating. He knew what Ben was about to do and his excitement increased to a dangerous degree. He just hoped he would not explode at the first touch on his cock.

Ben used his hand to steady Anakin's shaft, holding it up so he could gently lick its head.

Anakin whimpered in delight. Padme had sometime done this to him, but it was so much more erotic with Ben.

Ben explored Anakin's cock with his tongue, licking the vein on the underside and the slit at the tip. Then, when Anakin thought he could take no more, Ben fit most of his erection into his warm mouth and sucked.

Anakin moaned and clutched at the sheets, his knuckles turning white. "Ben," he panted, a plea and an encouragement.

Ben bent over Anakin, pushing his hips to the mattress to prevent him from bucking too much, and kept on sucking him, adding the press of his tongue along the shaft to the suction. Unable to hold out any longer, Anakin came with a yell, his orgasm intense.

When it was over, Anakin slumped on the bed, exhausted. He panted, eyes closed as he tried to calm down his breathing. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Ben's face hovering over his own.

He raised his still trembling arms and pulled the other man's head down for a kiss. He found it exciting to taste himself on Ben's lips and tongue; the few times Padme had made love to him with her mouth, she had always pulled away before he came.

"That was so good…" Anakin murmured when the kiss ended.

"I'm glad you liked it," Ben answered, his voice a little breathy, his pupils so dilated the blue-grey irises were almost invisible.

Anakin suddenly remembered Ben still had to come.

What would he want to do next? Anakin tensed in concern. Would he expect reciprocation? And if so, would Anakin be able to take him in his mouth?

"Shh…don't worry so much," Ben soothed, running his hand up and down his arm. "I told you we would do only what you are comfortable with."

"Yes…but I want you to feel good too…"

"Then touch me…use your hands on me…" Ben rolled onto his back, displaying his angry-red cock.

"That I can do," Anakin murmured, reaching out with his hands. He wrapped one around Ben's shaft, stroking it lightly. It was a little strange to touch another man's cock, but he liked its feel, like silk over durasteel, and so very warm.

Ben's breath hitched as Anakin mimicked on him the touches that gave him most pleasure when he masturbated. He tugged and pulled at the shaft, tracing the vein on the underside, and rubbing his thumb over the damp, swollen head. He used the other hand to cup Ben's balls and pull gently at them, while increasing his pace on the pre-come slicked cock.

A few minutes later Ben came, a low moan escaping his lips. Anakin kept on milking him until he was done, then removed his sticky hand. He made to clean it with the sheet, but at the last moment he changed idea and brought it to his lips, sticking out his tongue to taste Ben's come. It tasted salty-sweet, strange but not unpleasant. He liked it, and thought he could easily become addicted to the taste.

"That was very nice," Ben murmured when he recovered.

Anakin smiled, happy, and lay down at Ben's side. They stayed like that, close enough to feel each other body's heat but not touching, for a while, until Ben groaned and sat up.

"I must go, otherwise I will fall asleep here."

"Yes, me too."

The two men stood up, collected their clothes and dressed in silence, while Anakin tried to work out the courage to ask Ben something.

In the end, when they were ready to leave the room, he took Ben's wrist and asked, "May I see you again? This night was very special and I would love to repeat it."

Ben smiled brightly. "I'm glad you liked it, for I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Great! When can we see each other again?" Anakin tried not to sound overly eager.

"What about same evening, next week?"

Anakin would have liked it to be sooner, but he respected the older man's wishes.

"That's fine. I will be waiting for you."

Ben smiled again, and after a final, lingering kiss, walked away, leaving behind a silly-grinning, quite happy Anakin.


	4. Chapter 4

§

Contrary to Anakin's convictions that the following seven days would be among the longest of his life, time actually passed quickly, and before he knew it he was again in Room 0017, dancing with Ben.

The older man was again wearing his blue shirt and black trousers. Probably, they were the only civilian clothes he owned. Jedi went often on undercover missions, but the clothes were given back to the quartermaster once the task was completed. Anakin owned more civilian clothes, like the green shirt and grey pants he was wearing this evening, simply because Padme had bought them for him.

They danced with each other for a while, uncaring of everything but the other, then Ben stopped and tilted his head toward the private rooms. Anakin was only too eager to nod and follow him there.

For the entire day he had worked himself to gather the courage to give Ben oral sex and now he was quite anxious to do it.

Once inside the room, they threw themselves into each other's arms, with none of their first night's restraint and hesitation. They kissed with ardour, tongues battling hotly, as they arched against each other.

When Anakin attacked Ben's shirt a bit too energetically in his haste to get the other man undressed, Ben stopped him with his hands.

"Slow down Luke," he whispered with a smile. "Take your time, I'm not going anywhere."

"Sorry, but I've been thinking about this moment for the past seven days," Anakin answered, taking a calming breath.

"Well, I hope you found the time for meditation and duty," Ben commented, unbuttoning his shirt.

Anakin looked at him with narrowed eyes, "You are a master, aren't you? I bet you have a padawan back in your quarters, who is now sleeping or studying, totally unaware of what his or her master is doing!" Anakin smirked.

"I have no padawan at the moment," Ben answered, "but I had one. He was knighted a few years ago—I'm still trying to recover from the experience!"

"Geez, but you must be really old!" Anakin smirked again, bending to remove his shoes.

"I will show you how old, brat!" Ben exclaimed, slapping his ass.

"Oh…Do you want to play Strict Master And Naughty Padawan?" Anakin commented, a tad surprised by how comfortable he was with a man that, for all purposes, was a complete stranger.

"If you want…" Ben had finished disrobing, and was standing near him, gloriously naked and erect.

"No, I don't really want it. I have the feeling your mind would work out some quite tortuous way to "punish" me…" Anakin was naked too now, and they moved to the bed, where they embraced and rolled all over the mattress, kissing and caressing, cocks trapped between tightly pressed bellies.

"What you want me to do?" Ben whispered after a while, breath hurried and pupils dilated with arousal.

"I would like to feel again your mouth around me…but this time I will do the same for you."

Ben caressed his cheek with the back of his fingers, and Anakin wished he could feel it. Blasted mask!

"You don't have to do it, if you don't want to. I was perfectly content last time."

"I know, but I want to do it. Really."

Ben smiled at him, unable to hide how pleased he was. "Then let's do it this way."

He disentangled from Anakin's arms and he reversed his position on the mattress, so that he was now lying with his face toward the foot of the bed, his head at Anakin's hip level.

Ben's groin was in front of Anakin's face, his musky smell intoxicating. The young man's mouth watered as he observed the cock jutting proudly from its nest of auburn curls.

Now, what he could do? This shouldn't be too hard—he would just do what he liked for himself. He wrapped his left hand around the base of Ben's cock and stroked it. Then he leaned forward, bringing his lips to meet the tip of Ben's erection, and gave it a light kiss. Ben moaned and Anakin smiled. So far so good.

He stuck his tongue out and tentatively licked Ben's soft skin, from base to tip, tearing another moan from the older man's throat. Anakin smirked in satisfaction, but then it was his turn to moan when he felt Ben's mouth engulf him in its scalding heat. His right hand twitched involuntarily and he gripped the balls he was cupping a bit too hard, causing Ben to yelp and tense.

"Careful!" the older man said hoarsely, letting go for a moment of Anakin's cock.

"Sorry," Anakin whispered, rubbing his right hand along Ben's thigh to relax him. "It won't happen again."

Anakin opened his mouth and took Ben completely in, moving as far down as he could without choking. He increased the pressure from his hand as he pulled his head backward, making a sucking motion with his mouth. He repeated this several times, enjoying the taste and feel of Ben.

The older man took Anakin's erection back in his mouth, but this time he controlled his reactions. Ben would not be happy if he bit him!

Anakin growled around Ben at the feel of the older man's throat muscles constricting around him and his hips began to thrust first slowly, then faster as he felt his orgasm approach.

He came, spilling his seed into Ben's mouth welcoming mouth, letting go of the older man's cock in order to cry out his pleasure.

Anakin was panting hard now, but he did not want to leave Ben waiting. He took him back into his mouth, sucking hard, and using his tongue on the shaft as Ben had done for him the previous time. He felt gratified when after several minutes his efforts were successful and Ben's warm seed filled his mouth. For a moment Anakin wondered if he should spit it, but in the end he swallowed it.

When he recovered, Ben reversed his position and came to rest with his head near Anakin's. They were both on their side, facing each other, arms loosely wrapped around the other's waist.

"Must you go away now?" Anakin whispered, hoping Ben would stay longer than the previous time.

"No, not yet. It's very nice to stay here, like this."

"Do you feel like talking?"

"Sure."

"May I ask you how old you are Ben? Is it a permissible question?"

"Yes, even if I don't see the point of it. Anyway, I just turned forty. Why do you ask?"

"Because, the other evening, Dek was speaking about you and he told me you started coming here only four years ago and…well, I find it curious, since you seems to like sex quite a lot."

Ben was silent for a long time, so much that Anakin thought he had overstepped his bounds and was about to apologize, then he finally spoke.

"I didn't come here before because I had…an attachment to another Jedi since I was eighteen. No, it's not what are you thinking. We have never been together like this— we loved from afar. But it would have felt wrong to come here and have sex with someone while thinking of another."

"And now?" Anakin whispered.

"Now she is dead. She was killed during the war." Ben fell silent and lowered his eyes, perhaps embarrassed for having admitted that he, a master, had had an attachment.

"Don't feel bad about this. I too had an attachment – with a civilian—and we consummated it, several times. I thought it was going to last forever, but now it is over."

"I'm sorry," Ben murmured, pressing closer.

"Me too. There was a time I even thought about leaving the Order for her, but now I'm happy I didn't."

"I too had mused about leaving the Order—both of us had—but in the end we decided that being Jedi was more important than our relationship. So we promised each other not to ever raise the topic of our love again…at least till the day she died telling me she still loved me—and I her."

"You did the right thing, the Jedi thing."

Ben shook his head. "Not really. The Jedi thing would have been to let go of all the feelings I had for her, but I hold on to them. They have been my comfort during some rough periods. I feel like a hypocrite because I always preached to my Padawan to let go of his attachments, while I hold so tightly to mine."

"I still believe you behaved like a true Jedi. I, on the other hand, broke the Code without many regrets or remorse," Anakin commented, full of self-reproach.

"Well, I hope you aren't expecting me to give you a lecture about attachments! I'm not exactly the right person," Ben joked, lightening the mood.

"Of course not!" Anakin grinned and pulled the older man back into his arms, for another long kiss.

The time to leave the bedroom would come soon enough, and he did not want to waste anymore of it with sad talks, when he and Ben could occupy it with more pleasant activities.


	5. Chapter 5

§

Anakin sank back into the soft embrace of the mattress, watching intently as Ben slowly crawled up the length of his body until he straddled his hips. Ben's gaze had not left his a single moment, the sparkle in those blue-grey depths hovering somewhere between affectionate and predatory.

He studied Anakin for a long while, raking his eyes up and down his chest, seemingly studying each and every spot of his skin.

When the young man bucked his hips to spur him to do more than just look, Ben smiled broadly. Leaning down, the older man hovered mere inches above Anakin's face. "When presented with such a delectable feast, it's difficult to decide just where to begin," he whispered, before closing the distance between them and taking Anakin's lips in a deep kiss.

Anakin hummed softly and deepened the kiss, weaving both hands through the older man's hair, as they made love to each other's mouth with their tongues.

When need for air finally caused them to part, Ben smiled down at Anakin. Shifting slightly, he manoeuvred until he was only half draped across Anakin, insinuating one of his legs between the younger man's in the process. He continued to plant soft kisses across Anakin's face.

Feeling bold, Anakin wrapped his arms around Ben, he lifted himself up, twisted, and pressed his companion onto his back, stretching both of Ben's hands above his head and holding them there in what he hoped would be seen as a playful attempt at dominance.

Ben went limp under Anakin, the look in his eyes fluctuating between amusement and something else the younger man couldn't recognize.

"Luke..." he whispered, in apparent submission. But it was just a ruse, because, quick as lighting, Ben freed himself from Anakin's grip and inverted their position again.

Grinning warmly, Ben ran his hands down Anakin's chest, rubbing his nipples until they pebbled obediently before continuing down his abdomen, toward his groin.

Ben cradled Anakin's balls in one hand, massaging them gently, as the young man writhed languidly on the bed, whimpering. He nearly bucked completely off the bed when he suddenly felt his penis engulfed in the hot, wet heat of Ben's mouth.

Lips and tongue moved over Anakin's aching member, moving up and down, around and around, in a maddening rhythm that left the young man gasping for breath.

When the heat of Ben's mouth disappeared completely, Anakin moaned in protest, but the sound died when the older man stretched again atop of him, his hard belly and cock causing a pleasant friction on his aroused member.

As their lips met for a deep kiss, their hips began to roll together, a sweet give and take rhythm that sent ripples of pleasure through both of them. Ben lifted himself up on his arms and began thrusting firmly against Anakin's body.

The bed shook rhythmically with Ben's movements while the room echoed with the sounds of their growing pleasure. Anakin matched each thrust with one of his own, adding to the sensations building between them. He knew things wouldn't last very long at this rate.

"So close," Anakin gasped, "I'm so close...let's finish it…"

Ben chuckled and shifted position, adding more weight on their entrapped erections, and speeded up the pace of his rocking.

They moved together with determination, rocking and grinding, moaning and groaning, until release hit them.

Anakin shuddered uncontrollably as the hot proof of his pleasure bathed both his and Ben's belly, mingling with the older man's seed.

Gasping for breath, Anakin closed his eyes, but not before wrapping his arms and legs around Ben, enjoying the feel of the limp body resting over him. Ben was smaller than him, and yet Anakin felt safe, protected when he was with him. It was quite strange actually, and he did not want to muse about it.

Finally, Anakin let go of his grip around the older man, and Ben rolled over, coming to rest at his side.

Silence fell on the room for a while, as Anakin basked in the afterglow. That was their third time together, and every time is seemed to get better. Finally he murmured, running a hand lazily over Ben's chest. "You are really good at this. Have you had many male lovers?"

"No, not many. Three or four since I began visiting Room 0017."

"And before?"

"None. I didn't realize I was attracted to males too until I reached my mid-thirties."

"Really?" Anakin turned on his side and raised his head on his elbow. "What happened?"

"Well, it happened when I surprised myself staring at my padawan doing katas in a way that had nothing to do with me observing him to correct possible mistakes. He had been away in a group mission with other padawans for a couple of months, and when he returned I suddenly realized he was no longer a boy, but a quite attractive young man. Since then, I began to look around, and I noticed that certain kind of men attracted me as much as certain kind of women do. And you?" Ben was now turned on his side too, watching Anakin with an amused glance.

"As you know, you are my first male lover, but the first time I realized I'm bisexual was when I began fantasizing about my master…"

"Ha-ha! Do you lay with me because I remind you of him?" Ben teased with a grin.

"No! You are very different from him. You are more open, more spontaneous. My Master would never dance in public. He finds it unbefitting for a Jedi." Anakin thought of all the times Obi-Wan had declined to dance at public functions, no matter how nice the ladies proposing him were.

"I would not dance in public either."

"But if you do it every time!"

"Because I'm in Room 0017 and I'm just Ben here. It's a closed environment, I wear a mask and for a while I can do things I don't believe befit my being a Jedi or a master. It's a bit like singing in the shower stall. When I dance, it's just for me, it's like I'm alone—unless you are there too, of course."

Anakin shook his head. "You are a strange man, Ben," he murmured leaning forward to kiss the older man. "But I like you."

"I like you too, Luke. Very much so."


	6. Chapter 6

During the following two months, Anakin met Ben once, sometimes twice a week in Room 0017.

They had drinks together, talked together, danced together and, of course, made love.

Oh yes, because it had stopped very quickly being mere sex. There were emotions involved: care, respect, genuine liking, the desire to give pleasure more than receive it.

Anakin had not felt so happy in a very long time, perhaps since his wedding night with Padme.

He was more relaxed, more controlled, less brooding. Obi-Wan too had noticed it, and praised him for his improved, more Jedi-like attitude.

Anakin had mentally snickered, wondering what his Master would think if he knew the truth. He even thought of telling him, just to see the expression on his face. But then, he had discarded the idea. Obi-Wan was very perceptive and he would have quickly realized that what Anakin felt for Ben was not what the Jedi Council had in mind when they created Room 0017.

Anakin had fallen in love.

He might not know Ben's real face or name, but he knew more important things. He knew the older man's heart and spirit—and he loved them. He loved his sunny personality, his humour, his kindness, the gentle twinkle in his eyes, the way he gestured with his hands while talking, the way he had twisted his hips the night he had agreed to dance naked for Anakin-- in the privacy of their room, of course!

They were so good together, not only during sex, and Anakin now wanted more of it, more of that closeness.

So much for having sex without attachment or his purpose to never feel love again!

Anakin now looked at every auburn-haired Jedi he met, wondering which of them was Ben and imagining what he would say if he finally managed to discover his identity.

Anakin wanted so badly to take Ben out of Room 0017. He wanted to take him on a trip on his speeder, to visit Dex's diner, to attend the speederbikes races in a nearby circuit. He also wanted to know Ben's favourite places and pastimes.

He also wanted to take the older man to some plush hotel, where they would eat a sumptuous dinner, take a long soak in a scented tub and then he would ask Ben to make love to him for the first time. Anakin felt he was now ready to take Ben inside his body, but he wanted it to happen on a special occasion, and what there could be more special than the night he would confess his love?

And so, one evening, after they had just entered their assigned private bedroom, Anakin gathered his wits and asked Ben out.

"Ben," he murmured, after their first long kiss had ended—the older man never kissed or caressed him in the public hall. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Would you…would you want to meet me outside the Temple one of these days? Wearing the mask and the bracelet," he added quickly.

Ben stopped pulling at his clothes and looked at him with a strange expression. "Why?"

"I thought you might like to go out for dinner, and then we might go to see an holomovie or a maybe a theatrical play, whatever you prefer…"

"This sounds very much like a date, Luke."

"Yes…I know. It's just…" Anakin swallowed hard. He could not keep it inside anymore; he had to tell Ben. The older man knew what love was, he would not be repulsed if Anakin confessed he had broken the Code—again. "It's just I believe…no, I'm sure, I've developed an attachment for you, Ben."

The older Jedi shook his head and took a step back. "No. You cannot really mean it."

"But I do, Ben. I love you." Anakin took a step forward, but Ben backed again, like a skittish animal.

"Oh star's end!" Ben groaned, and started pacing in the room, clearly distressed. "This wasn't supposed to happen. All these things," he touched his mask and bracelet, "were supposed to ensure that we avoided such…complications." He stopped and whirled around to face Anakin. "This must end, Luke. We cannot continue like this. It's clear the situation has degenerated into something forbidden by the Code."

"No Ben!" Anakin begged, frightened. "Don't do this! I promise I won't bother you again with this. I will control my feelings and-"

A finger silenced his words. "It's not just you, Luke. It's me too," Ben whispered, still distressed. "I never planned to tell you because I thought it pointless, but now that I know this thing between us is mutual…"

"This "thing" between us is love, Ben, and it's wonderful!" Anakin exclaimed, his heart bursting with joy. Ben loved him back! "We could-"

"No Luke, "we could" nothing. It must end here. I won't break the Code any more than I've already done. After tonight, I won't come here anymore."

"No! You cannot mean it!" Anakin cried, his desperation mounting.

"I'm sorry Luke, but it has to be done. I planned to do it even before you told me about your feelings. I will soon take a new Padawan and I want to have my conscience clear when I lecture her about the dangers of attachments."

"Yet you managed to lecture your former apprentice while feeling an attachment for your first love!" Anakin protested.

"I know, but last time was different. I didn't act on my attachment. I did the Jedi thing, as you said. This time, instead I'm relishing in the forbidden…and it's wrong." Ben's eyes were pleading with Anakin to understand his motivations. And the young man did, really—but he did not like it a bit.

"So you were planning to break us up without even telling me why…" Anakin said bitterly.

"Luke, by the purposes of this place, there should not be any "us" to break up. I would have stopped coming here instead telling you I was going to go on an extended mission, and you would have found another partner." Ben spread his hands. "You must understand why this has to end. We are Jedi."

There was a definitive edge in Ben's tone, as if the last line explained everything—and in truth it did. They were Jedi and Jedi could not be in love with each other.

Anakin took a deep breath to steady himself. "All right, Ben. I…understand. However, before you walk away from me forever, will you do something for me?"

Ben nodded.

"Will you make love to me?" He saw Ben startle and look at him, hesitation in his eyes. "Please," he begged. "I know that there won't be other men after you, and I want to know what it feels like, if only once in my life."

"If you are sure…"

"I am."

Ben nodded again. "As you wish, Luke. I-I too want to make love to you…very much so."

"Good." Anakin smiled, albeit weakly. "Let's get rid of these clothes."

They undressed slowly, each of them watching intently as the other stripped, not wanting to lose a moment of their last time of intimacy. When he was naked, Ben went to the bedside table, opened its drawer and rummaged into it until he found a small bottle, which he put on the table top.

"Lubricant," he explained to Anakin's curious gaze, and the young man blushed.

Anakin sat on the bed and scooted in until he was in the middle of the mattress, beside Ben.

They kissed, first gently and slowly, weighted down by their upcoming separation. But then, the feel of each other's skin, warmth and taste began to arouse them, and their kisses became hotter and more passionate.

Anakin caressed Ben's cheek with his thumbs as he pulled him more into his mouth, wishing he could feel the older man's skin instead of the mask's strange texture. But he could not ask Ben to remove his mask. He knew himself too well: should he know Ben's features, he would not stop searching for him until he discovered his identity—and that would only make things more difficult for both of them.

Ben disentangled from Anakin, and rolled on his side, encouraging the younger man to do the same, so they were spooning together, the older man's chest pressed against his partner's back.

Ben pulled Anakin's leg in between his, trapping it with his knees. He slipped his arm under the younger man's shoulders so that their faces were close together.

Anakin sighed, wondering what Ben was up to. He soon discovered it when the older man's fist closed around his erection, stroking it.

Anakin turned his head, and his lips met Ben's. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Should not we …?"

Ben kissed his ear and murmured back, "Yes, we will make love, but not yet. Now enjoy this."

Ben's strokes grew faster and Anakin moaned in delight. That calloused hand was so skilled…it seemed like it knew how and where exactly Anakin wanted to be touched.

When Anakin was about to come, Ben let go of his erection, making him moan again, this time in disappointment. The older man reached out with his arm and took the lubricant he had left on the bedside table. He opened the bottle and poured some liquid in his hand.

Anakin tensed at the action, but Ben soothed him. "Shh, don't be concerned, we can stop anytime."

"No, I don't want to stop. I want to know how it feels like to have you inside me."

Ben shifted and Anakin braced himself, expecting to feel him pushing himself inside, but instead the older man just resumed stroking his cock, his hand now slick with oil. Just as Anakin arched, thrusting in that delicious fist, a finger was gently pushed inside him.

Anakin had expected some pain, but none came. The feeling was a bit strange, but not unpleasant, even when another finger was added. Anakin was so excited by the idea of having Ben inside him that his body opened willingly, inviting more pressure, more depth and more fullness than the fingers could provide.

Ben kept on stretching him for a few minutes then whispered, "How do you want it? On your back? On your stomach? On your knees?"

Anakin considered it for a moment. "I want to see your eyes when you fill me. May I ride you?"

Ben's "yes" was just a strangled moan, as he let go of Anakin's erection and rolled to lay on his back. He took the bottle and thrust it in Anakin's hand. "Prepare me," he commanded quietly.

Anakin obeyed, opening the container and dripping the oil on Ben's erect cock, enjoying how his partner hissed when the cool liquid touched his over-sensitized skin.

He spread the oil on Ben's shaft, until he was completely slick. Then he straddled the older man's hips and taking hold of his erection, slowly lowered himself on it.

Anakin squeezed his eyes shut as he felt a blaze of pain when the swollen head slipped in. My, but Ben was big!

"Do you want to stop?" Ben whispered, rubbing his thighs to soothe him. "It's all right if you want to."

"No…I don't want to stop." Anakin bit down his lower lip and willed himself to relax, as he impaled himself on Ben's cock, not stopping until it was all the way in.

Once it was done, Anakin rested, panting as he got used to the feeling inside him. The pain was already disappearing, leaving behind a strange but not unpleasant sensation of fullness.

"Are you all right?" Ben asked, caressing his hips.

"Yes."

"Then move. Please."

Anakin smiled down. He liked to have Ben beneath him, completely exposed and open. He began rising and falling on the cock, first slowly and then more quickly as he discovered that the movement caused the turgid organ to brush something inside him, something that made him groan with pleasure every time.

"Luke, so good, _Force,_" Ben growled, pushing himself up to a sitting position. He put his hands on Anakin's hips, helping him to ride him faster and harder.

Anakin put his arms around Ben's back, pulling him as close as possible, as the pace of their movements increased even more. He cried out as Ben's hand sneaked between their bellies to take hold of his oil-slick cock, stroking his hand up and down the shaft to match Anakin's rhythm.

"Come, Luke, come," Ben coaxed him, his voice hoarse with desire, and Anakin did just that. He bit down on Ben's shoulder, so hard he broke the skin, as stars exploded behind his closed eyes in the most intense orgasm he could remember. Caught in his ecstasy he barely noticed when Ben joined him, crying out and bathing his insides with his warm seed.

When Anakin recovered his wits, he found himself slumped against Ben, head buried into his neck. The older man was still inside him, and he clenched his muscles, wishing to keep him in as long as possible.

"Why are you crying, Luke?" Ben asked, rubbing his back in soothing circles. "Did I hurt you?"

Anakin, who had not been aware he was crying, shook his head. "No, you didn't hurt me. I'm crying because this was so beautiful and I will never have it again…" was his reply, muffled by Ben's skin.

Ben did not answer, but his arms tightened around Anakin.

Silence fell over them, the quietness of the room broken only by their breaths and by Anakin's whimper when Ben's spent cock slipped out of him.

He held on the other man, storing both his scent and the feel of his skin into his memory, until, in the end, he could not bear that silence full of dread anymore.

He disentangled from Ben's arms, and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, facing away from the other Jedi.

"Go Ben, please. It's useless to drag this out," he said, biting his lower lip to prevent himself from crying.

"Yes…I think it's for the best."

Anakin lowered his head as he felt Ben leave the bed and walk around the room, collecting his clothes. Then he heard steps circle the bed, direct to the door, stop and return near the bed.

A strong hand squeezed Anakin's shoulder, and while he did not raise his head, he put his own hand over Ben's, covering it.

They stayed like that for a moment, then they both removed their hands.

"Goodbye, Luke. May the Force be with you always," Ben whispered, before he walked back to the door—and this time he did not stop.

Once he was gone, Anakin threw himself on the mattress, hugged the closest pillow, and broke in agonized sobs.


	7. Chapter 7

The ten days following his last night with Ben were pure hell for Anakin.

He had completely lost his will to live. He was apathetic, had no appetite and had lost all his interests, even for the activities he liked most. At night, he cried himself asleep. He had never suffered so much, not even when Padme had asked for the divorce.

On the eleventh evening, he was in his quarters, slumped on the couch, replaying into his mind all his moments with Ben. For a few days after their final time, Anakin had been slightly sore from their lovemaking. He had welcomed the pain as a reminder of Ben, but now it had gone, and the only pain still with him was due to his broken heart.

The comlink beeped with an incoming message. Anakin did not really want to stand up and check it, but he decided to do it all the same. Maybe it was the Council, summoning him because he had been assigned a new mission.

Anakin would welcome the chance to leave the Temple for a while; this way he would stop to looking for Ben in every auburn haired Jedi he met.

Anakin switched on the comlink and the face of Mace Windu appeared, calmly announcing that he had been assigned to teach a lightsabre class for six and seven years old initiates.

"What?!" Anakin blurted when the message ended. He, teaching to a group of snotty children? He disliked children, had no patience with them—and he was not going to teach them.

Who was the laserbrain who had proposed to give him the task? Anakin wanted to look at the man—or woman—in the eyes as he gave them a piece of his mind, and who cared if they exiled him on Hoth! At least he would have the satisfaction to call some Council member "idiot".

He smirked. There was a sure way to know who the culprit was. Sometime it paid off to have a former master that was on the Council.

Anakin stormed out of his rooms, actually happy for his anger—it made him feel alive. He marched toward Obi-Wan's quarters with such a stormy expression on his face that every Jedi he met hurried to step out of his way.

Anakin had avoided Obi-Wan like the plague during the previous days. He knew his ever perceptive old Master would know something was wrong with him, and the younger Jedi did not wish to tell him exactly what it was—and suffer through the lecture about the dangers of attachments that would surely come. Nor he wanted to lie to his best friend by inventing some excuse, hence he had preferred to keep his distance—until now.

Once in front of Obi-Wan's door, Anakin used the old code his Master had never changed, to barge inside.

"Master!" he called out loudly.

Obi-Wan stepped out of the 'fresher, wearing a white bathrobe and holding a towel. He looked surprised at the younger man.

"Anakin! To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" he said looking at his former padawan with critical eyes. He had, of course, sensed Anakin's boiling emotions.

"I've just received a message from Master Windu. He said the Council has assigned me to teach a bunch of children! I want to know who the idiot was that proposed such an idea!"

"Well," Obi-Wan replied, unfazed by Anakin's behaviour, "actually it was a collective decision." He raised his hands to towel off his dripping hair. "We thought it would do you good to interact with children. Sooner or later you will have to take a padawan and- Anakin are you listening to me?"

No, Anakin was no longer listening. All of his attention was reverted to a large purplish bruise on Obi-Wan's neck. When his Master had raised his arms to dry his hair, the bathrobe had loosened, and now the gap at the neck showed more of Obi-Wan's torso. Including the mark, shaped like a bite, that marred his skin in the exact spot where Anakin had bitten Ben during their lovemaking.

"What is that?" Anakin asked agitated, pointing to the mark.

"This?" Obi-Wan covered the bruise with his hand. "This…" he licked his lips, obviously not knowing what to say.

Anakin stepped closer and looked, really looked, at his Master. He noticed the thick, wet, auburn hair, the hair covered chest, the blue-grey eyes.

"Take off your bathrobe," Anakin whispered. There was something else he needed to check.

"I beg your pardon?" Obi-Wan's expression was stunned.

Unable to wait a single moment more, Anakin stepped forward and grabbed Obi-Wan's right arm, stilling it as he slipped his hand in the wide sleeve of the bathrobe, sliding up the warm skin until his fingers met a very familiar scar.

A scar that Anakin had touched and kissed many times, for the ridged tissue was extremely sensitive, and he could drive its bearer wild by stimulating it.

Anakin let go of the arm and took a staggering step back, his head spinning. "Ben…" he murmured.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in shock. "Luke?" he croaked out.

"Yes…" and without thinking twice, Anakin raised his arms and embraced the smaller man, pulling him close.

As he pressed his face against the older man's neck, Anakin realized why Ben's scent and presence had always made him feel safe. Because it was the same scent that had enveloped Anakin when, as a child, he had looked for and found comfort and shelter from his nightmares in his Master's bed and embrace. A scent he had evidently never forgotten despite the many years that had elapsed.

He also realized the reason of the strange texture of Ben's mask on his face and neck. It was due to Obi-Wan's beard, that the mask had not been able to reproduce.

Anakin should have been shocked that Ben, his affectionate, spontaneous Ben, and his reserved, controlled Master were the same person, but he was not. The two men had already morphed into one in his mind and heart, so easily that Anakin wondered for a brief moment if it was possible that, deep inside, in a instinctive way, he had always known Ben was Obi-Wan.

Whatever the reason, Anakin was now aware of how little he knew about Obi-Wan and he promised himself he would spend the rest of his life trying to unravel the mystery of this intriguing, wonderful man—if Obi-Wan allowed it, that is.

Anakin was expecting Obi-Wan to push him back, to tell him it was not appropriate or wrong, that what had been said in Room 0017 still stood, but instead his Master simply hugged him back, pressing him more tightly against his chest.

Hope stirred into Anakin, but he squashed it down. Obi-Wan would not break the Code for him anymore than he would have done for Luke, and this situation could turn into a nightmare in no time. What if he ended up losing his best friend after losing his lover?

And yet, when Obi-Wan kissed him on his neck, Anakin forgot all his worries. He slid down on his knees, out of his Master's embrace and loosened the belt of the bathrobe, pushing the white fabric away to reveal the beloved body he had thought he would never see again.

He leaned forward and nuzzled the damp curls at Obi-Wan's groin, before opening his mouth and pulling the flaccid penis inside. He enveloped the soft organ with his mouth, caressing it with his tongue, humming contentedly as he felt it starting to firm.

Obi-Wan let Anakin enjoy himself for a while, fingers caressing his curls, then he tugged at the hair a bit harder.

"Stand up, Anakin," he whispered, "We need to talk."

Here it goes, Anakin thought with despair, reluctantly releasing his Master's penis. He took his time to stand up, and even when he did, he refused to meet Obi-Wan's face. He watched instead how his Master's strong hands, the hands that had caressed him so many times, pulled close the robe and tied the belt.

"Look at me, Anakin," Obi-Wan commanded gently, and used as he was to obeying that voice, Anakin did.

He raised his head and met his Master's tear-filled eyes.

The sight surprised him. Obi-Wan crying? Obi-Wan never cried! His eyes had been dry even during Qui-Gon's funeral!

"Obi-Wan, Master? Are you all right?" he asked, concern overwhelming his desperation.

"Yes, I'm just so happy I'm not able to contain it…I thought I had lost Luke- you- forever," Obi-Wan traced a finger along Anakin's cheek.

Anakin took the finger and pulled it to his lips, kissing it. "You are happy because you found me again? Why? You were the one who told me we had to stop seeing each other!"

"I know…but I was wrong. I realized it these past days. And it was my love for you, what made me realize the mistake I had committed." Obi-Wan stopped talking, and kissed Anakin quite soundly.

Anakin responded to the kiss, his heart singing with joy, but his brain was confused. What had Obi-Wan meant?

His Master was kissing his neck and had the situation not been so serious, Anakin would have laughed at their role reversal. Usually Anakin was the one who wanted to act, while Obi-Wan was the one who insisted on talking.

He gently pushed Obi-Wan back and asked, "Please Master, explain to me, because you didn't make much sense…at least to this dazzled brain."

Obi-Wan smiled quickly, before he sobered. "Anakin, you know – or at least I hope you know—that I've always loved you, as my Padawan and my best friend. I'm deeply attached to you and it would never cross my mind to break our friendship because of it. So you see, I thought about you, Anakin, while I was mourning Luke's loss and I realized that if I could be attached to you, Anakin, so much, and not feel guilty, then I could be attached to Luke too. I could love Luke too. But he was gone, because I had pushed him away…and so I thought I had lost my second chance at love for good…until now." Obi-Wan watched straight into Anakin's eyes, a mute question in his gaze.

Anakin smiled broadly. "Of course I want to be with you! I love you Obi-Wan, Master, Ben! I love you!"

Obi-Wan's eyes brightened as a slow smile spread on his face. "I love you too, Anakin."

They fell again in each other arms, kissing with urgency hands sliding up and down strong backs.

Anakin wanted to back the both of them into Obi-Wan's bedroom, but there was a thing he still wished to know.

"Who was she, Obi-Wan? Your first love?"

"Siri Tachi. And yours?"

"Padme, who else?" Anakin said with a smile, as his hand slid between them, trying to loosen the bathrobe belt.

Obi-Wan's hand reached out and took his own, stopping its movements. Anakin raised questioning eyes to meet his Master' serious ones.

"It won't be easy, Anakin. While Jedi are allowed to have sexual interludes outside Room 0017, they must not involve attachment, and we both know it's not our case. We will need to be careful. Our commitment to the Force and duty to the Order will have to come first. I'm going to take a new Padawan by the end of the month, and it will unable us to see each other as much as we would like to."

Anakin nodded. "I know, Obi-Wan. But as long as you love me, I can settle for everything we will be able to have. Just promise me you will dance again for me…"

Obi-Wan smiled, eyes twinkling with merriment. "That I can promise…" And speaking so he began backing toward his room, hips moving at the rhythm of a music only he could hear, as he slowly loosened his belt and opened his bathrobe.

Anakin's eyes darkened at the sight of his lover – oh yes, what a joy it was to be able to call Obi-Wan so!—undressing and dancing for him. He quickly stepped forward, following his Master inside the bedroom, and palmed the door closed, shutting out the world, including his imminent lightsabre class outside, at least for a while.

The End.


End file.
